Lost Memories, Haunting Journeys
by heartjen
Summary: Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Roxas run across a new character on their home island! She can't remember anything, but will the upcoming journeys for the group help recharge her memory? Sora x Kairi, Roxas x ?, Riku x ?


Authors Note: I've NEVER used this fanfiction before.. but i hope you like what i wrote :) its small.. but oh myy, it shall grow.  
I donttt own Kingdom Hearts obviously or it would be a lot better. I'm making up a few characters, but imma keep the KH ones how they should be. I think..  
Well close to what I think they would act like, as for different situations they will be in.. i duno.

Oh! and any _Italic _writing alone, in its own sentence, is most likely character's thoughts. _Unless_ its being use to emphasize something.

ENOUGH RAMBLING :) enjoy please

-------------------------------------------------

Running down the street as fast as possible, hair whipping in her face and dark green eyes, a young teen felt like she was in the middle of a horror film. With the rain stinging like a thousand needles on her skin, the young dark brown haired girl ran down the street in a town that seemed safe, but she didn't know how she got there. She had never been there. She was in a simple knee-length pastel brown dress with lace at the bottom that was slightly ripped from a previous snag on a bush. It was drenched from the rain, as was her.

She was just running. She didn't know why either; she couldn't remember anything. She had nowhere to go. She had no one to see. She was nobody, even to herself.

Looking around at her surroundings she could tell that where she was was an island that was probably quite pleasant, being not in the middle of a storm. The wind was violent with rain like ice swirling and launching with it. She could see light trying to fight its way through the black clouds, ending up being quite unsuccessful. Loosing focus on everything, she slowly made her way for the visible beach that lay ahead of her.

_I have no idea where I am. I have no idea where I have come from, let alone WHO i am. What is happening? Am I crazy?_

The waves looked strangely gentle for there being a huge storm. It calming her every worry for the time being. She sat out there for hours, just waiting for anything. Taking off her sandles she dug her feet in the wet sand. There was no reason to get up from this spot at the moment, so she just sat down and enjoyed it. As time past her long wavy hair went from whipping around to floating in the breeze, as well as drying. The storm had passed temporarly. In contrast, her eyes got wetter as she struggled to try to remember things but couldn't. She was frustrated and felt pathetic and weak.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice barely heard by the stranger, and merely a whisper.

"Question is, who are you? Are you new? Do you need help?" the voice was of a boy's.

"I.. I really don't know at the moment."

"Well, your name?"

"Alex." She had no idea where that name came from, but it popped in her head as easily as if it was known. Maybe it was.

"Alright. Well I'm Sora. Um, you can come with me and my friends and I could try to help?"

"Alright. Thank you," she whispered, still blank.

Once again she looked around at her surroundings as the boy with gravity defying hair and bright blue eyes took her through a pleasant looking town. He had a movie in his hand and she assumed he was out to get it for his friends and happened to run across her. The town felt all new and different, but very welcoming. Eventually they approached a small tan friendly looking house. There was a small porch with a few seats and tables on it, and there were many bushes and flowers surrounding the quaint home. Seeing her analyze the house completely still and blankly, Sora smiled, opened the door, and happily said, "Su casa es tú casa. Well for now."

The house went immediately to the living room, where three teenagers were sitting on the floor, couches, and chairs comfy. As they became aware of the new presents of not only Sora, but Alex, they all turned and looked confused, but welcoming. Sora told everyone that he found her and she needed somewhere to stay. "Oh and i got the movie!" he waved the movie around and smiled, while everyone laughed at him.

The only other girl present introduced herself first. "Hi I'm Kairi." she said friendly

She had nice red colored hair, big blue eyes, and was about the same height as Alex.

The boy with long choppy silver hair was next. "Hey, I'm Riku. Where are you from?"

"Umm.. Lets not talk about that _quite_ yet," Sora responded quickly and thought of a distraction so Alex wouldn't remember her frustration she had earlier and be upset. "Hey look! Its Roxas!"

Leaning on the couch facing the TV was a boy who looked pretty similar to Sora. He had hair like Sora's but it was blonde, and after he turned away from the TV she could see that his eyes were almost the same deep blue. He smiled friendly and waved.

"Hi," Alex waved and smiled. Sora was glad to finally see a smile from her.

"You came to the islands at quite a strange time," Riku said. "The weather usually is never like this, it's pretty strange.."

"Next thing you know something will come attack us or something.." Kairi's voice faded.

"Don't jinx us now Kairi, think before you speak," Sora teased, Kairi gave him a 'look who is talking' look, and everyone laughed lightly.

At that there was a loud boom followed by a few other small bangs.

Everyone froze for a while, then Sora, Riku, and Roxas ran outside.

As Alex slowly walked outside with Kairi, she noticed the weather was bad and rough once again. They all could barely see anything as it was also night time. Everyone was soaked already from being outside for just a few minutes. Kairi went to the guys who were just talking in the front of the small cozy house, still looking very alert and getting more soaked. Alex was alert as well, but wandered over a little further from them to look down the street. She could have sworn she saw something, but she forced herself to think her eyes were just deceiving her.

Seeing her standing there looking flatly straight down the street, Roxas turned from the group to her. "Hey, did you see something?"  
That was the first time she heard his voice and at first she thought it was a stranger, even though everyone still was to her. She was concentrating though.

Silence.

"Alex?"

She snapped out of her gaze. "Oh? Umm.. I don't think I did. I don't know.. its nothing."

As they walked back inside she tried to convince herself what she saw squirm around wasn't true. Whatever it was looked quite frightening, and she didn't want anything else to worry about for the time being. Whatever it was, it was small, black, and had big yellow eyes.

-------------------------------

Sooooo, that was my first crack at making a chapter. Its small and simple.  
I should have made a one-shot or something first, but I've been really excited to make a story of my own :)

Whoever actually reads thiss, I hope you enjoyed and I will be posting more up shortly soon.

Please send a review and such :) I'd like some suggestions and opinions on all this.


End file.
